Nagumo and a Stray Neko!
by espiosbutt
Summary: Nagumo found a cat sleeping on one of the steps of his apartment. He took it in and take good care  of it. And I KNOW IT'S  BEEP ING SHORT!


**Writer-sama: Too… tired…! (faints) **

**Mai: … Well… WRITER-SAMA DOESN'T OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN SO WHATEVER! :DD**

It's a boring evening **(PFT LOL? XD )** at Inazuma Town, a red-haired boy with a tulip on his head named Nagumo Haruya walking to his apartment with his hands in his pocket. He stopped in front of the stairs. A silver hair that is pointed towards the left cat and wore a purple jacket, light blue shirt and brown trousers. The cat sleeping peacefully on one of the steps.

Nagumo stared at the sleeping cat for a moment. He picked up the cat and climbed up the stairs with the cat in his left hand and his other hand on the rail of the stairs. The silver-haired cate opened it's eyes slowly and looked up. The cat looked at Nagumo's face. His face was a boring expression and the cat tilted its head and blinked.

When finally reached the red-haired apartment room, he took of his shoes and walked in the room. Nagumo threw the cat about 1 inch to his futon. The cute neko sit up and shook its head. The red-haired walked towards a small refrigerator, crouched down and opened the door of it. The cat's ears twitched of the microwave door closed and on. The feline looked around the room. The futon was beside the window with the curtains closed. A small table at the other side with a small television in front of it. The kitchen was at the other side of the room **( (face palm) I suck…)**.

"… Nya." The silver-haired cat meowed. Maybe tried to call Nagumo. Tears were forming at the corner of the cat's eyes and started to look from right to left. "Nya! Nya-… Nya…" The neko poked the fluffy blanket with its paws. "_Hah~ So soft and fluffy~!"_ It thought and started snuggled and fallen to sleep.

Night time, Nagumo staring at the cute sleeping cat with his arms crossed on his chest and leaning against the small kitchen counter. The silver-haired neko sleeping on Nagumo's futon chewing or biting the blanket while waging his tail and butt cutely with a small blush on the cat's cheeks.

.

.

.

.

PING!

"MEORW!" The cat woke up surprise when the microwave just 'PING'. Nagumo took out some beef dumplings from the microwave and placed it on the table. The teen took out a milk carton from the refrigerator and pour some into a small bowl and placed on the table. He took a wet cloth from the counter and stared cleaned the cat's face, ears and etc. Few minutes later, the cat was squeaky clean. The red-haired teen placed the bowl of milk on the floor in front of the silver-haired cat.

Nagumo sat on the floor with his legs under the table with his left elbow on the table with his left cheek rested on his palm and his other hand holding a remote and press a button to turn on the TV. The silver-haired neko stared at the milk and tilted his head and stared sniffed the liquid. Nagumo leaned back on both of his hands and looked at the feline. "That's weird, I thought cats love milk but I see you don't love it, don't you?" Nagumo said and the silver-haired neko looked at him. The red-haired teen crawled to the cat. The feline about to run away from the teen but didn't. Nagumo sat beside the bowl of milk. "Hey, I don't come here to scare you..." The red-haired boy lifted the silver-haired cat up and its in Nagumo's left arm against his chest.

Nagumo dipped his index finger(his right hand) in the bowl of milk and held it in front of the feline's face. The silver-haired neko licked the liquid from the teen's finger then sucked. "Looks like you love it already…" Nagumo said with a small smile on his face. Few minutes later, both Nagumo and the neko watching television. The teen's left elbow on the table with his cheek rested on his palm and for the cat, lying on the red-haired's head.

"I should give you a name." Nagumo said as he looked at the feline. The cute neko jumped off the teen's head and landed on the table, looking at him. "Nyaa~" Meowed the cat.

"How about Sam?"

The cat shook its head.

"Chad?"

The cat shook its head again.

"Steve?"

The cat hissed.

"… Why cats hate the name Steve anyway? … How about Robert?"

"…Meh…" The feline meh-ed.

"… Did you just 'meh'?"

The cat nodded.

"Well… How about Fuusuke?"

'Nya!" The cat or Fuusuke nodded.

Nagumo smiled. "Fuusuke then." He patted Fuusuke's head. "Nyaaa~" The cat enjoyed Nagumo's patting and licked his finger.

**OWARI~**

**Mai: … That's it? That's the story? **

**Writer-sama: (nods) Yyyyep! **

**Gazel: … Why am I a cat? **

**Writer-sama: Because it's suit you… **

**Gazel: =v=""**

**Burn: Please review! Nya! X3 **

**Writer-sama, Mai and Gazel: Did he just… 'nya-ed'? **_**SO CUTE! **_


End file.
